Poisoned By Darkness
by Shadowstar6118
Summary: Dark Energon is not fully understood, and one Decepticon believes it is time that someone tests the dark substance's powers. With permision granted to procede, the Decepticon only needs a test-subject. That is, needED.


Paste

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Hasbro does.

Note: This is my first series, and I want to know how to do better! If you have any ideas, please, tell me!

Chapter 1: Everything Changes

It's official; patrols are _never_ boring. Not for Bumblebee. Ever since arriving on Earth he has not yet encountered one of those agonizingly dull patrols.

The energetic Autobot scout never asked for the constant commotion on what _should_ be a mundane task. Even now he is being chased by an unknown Decepticon! What's worse is the fact that this mysterious 'Con isn't shooting lethal rounds at Bumblebee, only stun blasts! Whoever this "Con is, he intends to capture the scout.

"Not gonna happen!' thinks Bumblebee as he activates his comm. link. "-Bumblebee to base; come in base!-"yells the now panicking scout. The stun blasts are getting more accurate and harder to evade.

There is the crackle of static before Ratchet answers. "-Ratchet to Bumblebee, what is your situation?-"

BOOM! "-Ack! I'm being pursued by an unidentified Decepticon. I need assist-"The scout is cut off when one of the blasts fired hits its mark. Bumblebee screeches in pain before slipping into darkness.

"-Bumblebee?-"

There is no response, and Ratchet begins to worry. He tries again, but receives the same static-filled silence. Something is terribly wrong.

Ratchet checks his teammate's last known location. The medic's relief is obvious, but he frowns at seeing the Decepticon signal nearby.

By the time the Autobot CMO alerts his other companions to the situation and they arrive, Bumblebee and the 'Con are gone. They were too late. There are no traces as to where the two have gone and no way to track their friend.

* * *

Bumblebee onlines in a dimly lit room; he is tightly strapped to a medical berth with strange equipment all around him. The scout briefly wonders why he's here, but gets a pretty good idea of why when he spots a canister of Dark Energon on a small table.

'Scrap, this is NOT good!' thinks the yellow and black mech.

A door to his right opens and a Decepticon walks in. The mech has 'creepy' etched into every detail of his sharp yet bulky flier frame. His dark green and black paintjob along with deep red optics does not make the 'Con any less intimidating.

"I see my little _pet _has finally woken up," says the Decepticon. 'Bee ignores the 'little' comment in order to suppress a shiver. The green and black mech's voice is as terrifying as the rest of him, but surprisingly light. "Don't worry, pet; I won't harm you . . . much."

The 'Con walks closer. D-don't call m-me 'pet', Decepticreep, stutters the yellow and black Autobot. The mech smiles sadly. My name is Bumblebee!

At this revelation the Decepticon's smile brightens. "Bumblebee, hm? How fitting. My name is Blackspark and I am your new master."

Silence.

Bumblebee stares at Blackspark in complete shock. Is _that_ what he wants?! Said mech's grin widens. He continues enthusiastically. "Once I reformat you and infuse you with Dark Energon, you will be the perfect minion, loyal only to me and able to complete almost any task."

With more courage than he actually feels, Bumblebee scoffs at his captor. I'll never be loyal to a psychopath like you! Blackspark takes on a slightly insane demeanor; he giggles. At this point Bumblebee knows he's doomed.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that!"

An injector is partially filled with Dark Energon. Bumblebee struggles as hard as he can against the restraints when the device nears a main Energon line in his arm. He pleads with his captor not to infect him with the dark substance, but Blackspark only chuckles.

He crouches down then whispers, "You'll thank me for this later, _pet_." Blackspark snickers. "Well, that is _if _you survive!"

* * *

Pain lances though Bumblebee's systems as the Dark Energon courses through him. A metallic screech rips its way out of the scout's damaged vocals, intensifying as the corruption spreads. Bumblebee thrashes in the restraints with all the energy he can. He has to stop the pain!

Along with the agony is an underlying sense of wrongness, like the corruption is not only physical. It's changing his very personality. Bumblebee diverts some of his attention from the physical attack to protect his core. Firewall upon firewall is formed only to be destroyed moments later. Still, the young Autobot does not falter. He has too much to fight for to give up now.

* * *

Shortly After

'My plan is working perfectly,' thinks Blackspark, satisfied. 'This Bumblebee is taking to the Dark Energon well. He's the first one to survive, and it looks like his systems are accepting the dark matter rather quickly.' The scout's entire chasis spasms violently as if to contradict Blackspark's statement. 'My new pet has a strong will, I'll give him that.'

Blackspark bends down to speak directly into his captive's audio. He softly whispers, "Time for step two, my friend. I truly hope you are unaffected by heights.

* * *

Hours Later

Blackness surrounds him. What once was the energetic and kind Autobot scout has been mostly replaced by a corrupted evil, a monster of unknown dangers. Thoughts of hurt have come from the twisted ruins of compassion.

Why didn't Team Prime come for him? Didn't Ratchet tell them? Of course, but, still…why?

'_Oh please, they never _really _cared. They probably thought it was too much work to look for me and decided I was a lost cause_,' thinks the new Bumblebee.

A small glimmer of light in the darkness rebels against the thought. 'No!' it says, sounding horrified. 'They probably just got there too late and are looking for me now!'

The new side laughs mirthlessly. _'If –and that's a big__** IF**__- they are looking for me then_ how _are they supposed to find me? No doubt this place is shielded.'_

'And Blackspark isn't letting me near the generator any time soon.'

_'Nope.'_

'…Can't take the long road-'

_'And why not?' _asks the evil side, interrupting the light. _'I see no problem in waiting this out and gaining power _YOU_ are willing to give up.'_

'But-'

_But NOTHING.' _The commanding tone used by the newer Bumblebee immediately shuts his predecessor up. _'You want a piece of hope? FINE. Think about this: if the others try and succeed in finding me, Ratchet could always _cure_ the physical corruption caused by the Dark Energon.'_ The mental equivalent to a chuckle echoes throughout Bumblebee's mind. _'Maybe I'll even let you try to take control again.'_

'I guess playing along is my best option, then,' agrees the light side after a moment. With both sides in agreement, systems are allowed to online to an entirely new world.

Bumblebee takes a dazed look around. He dully notices that his frame looks different. Aside from the reversed colors it looks _sleeker_. Are those wings –as in _flyer_ wings- on his back?! Blackspark _did _mention something about a reformatting. The 'Con is a flyer himself, so it would be logical to have a minion, or 'pet' –as said by the insane 'Con- that is like the master.

Master… no. Never. That Decepticon is NOT his master.

As if summoned by thought, Blackspark chooses to reenter the room at that moment. He has two cubes of normal Energon in his servos, a bright grin adorns his faceplates at seeing Bumblebee awake. Said scout internally shivers.

What now?

"Awake already?" Blackspark jests in mock surprise. Bumblebee remains silent, but that was to be expected. The black and green mech places both cubes on the table then goes over to a nearby console. The energy restraints disappear, and Bumblebee sits up slowly. What's Blackspark thinking? One of the cubes of Energon is held out to him, and Bumblebee realizes he _is_ low on energy. The Autobot scout takes the cube hesitantly. Is it poisoned? Probably not, but only because is wouldn't make sense for Blackspark to kill him if he wants Bumblebee to work for him. But…is he even _able_ to drink regular Energon?

The armor covering the scout's mouth retracts. Bumblebee takes a sip, and immediately spits the Energon out. It tastes _terrible_! "Something wrong with the Energon, young one?" teases the Decepticon flyer while simultaneously getting up. Bumblebee glares at the 'Con with unrestrained malice.

"Here, I'll get you what you _really_ need," promises the flyer. A still angry Autobot scout watches as his captor opens a cabinet in the wall. The normal cube of Energon is taken from his servo and replaced by a Dark Energon cube taken from the cabinet.

For a moment, Bumblebee simply stares at the cube. He looks up to glare questioningly at Blackspark, but the 'con simply starts drinking his own cube. Should he try it, or would the corruption worsen? '_Remember,'_ says the darker side, _'Ratchet can always cure the corruption.'_ True; then, there is no _real_ risk. Bumblebee takes one last look at Blackspark before downing a large gulp of the dark substance.

He had expected it to taste odd, but instead it is sweet –sweeter than Energon goodies, even! It is a welcome surprise. The explosion of power throughout his systems is also highly enjoyed. Bumblebee shutters his optics to relish the feeling. It's as if he possesses all the power in the universe, and nothing can stop him. Nothing. Not even Blackspark. Bumblebee's optics unshutter at the realization of what he is now capable of.

With this newfound power he could escape! He could kill his captor and return to the Autobots! The after mentioned Decepticon remains quietly oblivious to the danger he is now in. He calmly sips his own cube as Bumblebee studies his captor. Could it BE that easy? Just walk up and snap the 'Con's neck without problem? The young Autobot silently wishes it is. He finishes his cube then stands up; Blackspark merely watches with detached interest. How easy could this be?

'Gotta be careful,' Bumblebee reminds himself, 'if I mess this up he'll suspect then run.' He flexes his new flyer wings for good measure. It seems to have the intended effect and Blackspark looks away. This is his chance!

Bumblebee lunges at the Decepticon, intent on quickly finishing the job. It is perfect, too perfect. Within inches of his target, Bumblebee's entire frame freezes! What's going on?! He tries to move, but none of his limbs respond; only his optics are able to move.

The scout's gaze jumps to glare at his captor when Blackspark clicks his glossa in clear disapproval. "_Bumblebee_," The Decepticon drawls in a mock hurt tone, "how could you?"

He stands, leaning in close to hiss, 'after all the things I've done for you, you would try to_ harm me_?" Bumblebee growls in response to the statement part of him believes false. What has this psycho ever done for him?! Nothing, that's what!

"I was going to give you power beyond your wildest dreams!" continues Blackspark. "The chance many would – and HAVE – killed for, but _no_; you decide terminating me would be better!'

The blow comes out of nowhere and Bumblebee is sent across the room by the force of it. This 'Con packs a punch for someone with such a creepy voice! Bumblebee looks up, his systems starting to come out of their temporary paralysis.

"I regret having to put that program in you, but until I have your loyalty, you are too volatile to leave unrestrained," explains Blackspark. The Decepticon sighs then turns to leave. There is a dangerous edge in his voice the next time Blackspark speaks. "I _advise_ you to refrain from attacking me anymore, pet. It wouldn't help if the Dark Energon had to heal more dents rather than your vococoder." Bumblebee shutters and unshutters his optics rapidly in shock.

Did he just hear that right? 

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that! Bye for now…

your document here...


End file.
